The present invention relates in general to dosimeters and, more particularly, to a solid state radiation dosimeter that is preferably of the portable type employing a solid state crystal which may be used in gamma ray detection. The preferred crystal of this invention is a cadmium telluride crystal.
Some of the instruments or devices presently used for gamma ray detection are either cumbersome to use and not easily portable or do not provide a direct and easy reading or generation of an alarm condition. For example, the Geiger-Mueller tube technique employs an apparatus that is far too bulky. There are also chemical badge type detectors but these require a development phase in order to read a color change for indicating an excessive radiation level.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved radiation dosimeter that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art types and which is a solid state detector that preferably employs substantially all solid state components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solid state radiation dosimeter that is portable, not bulky and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved solid state personal pocket radiation dosimeter preferably having a digital readout.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solid state radiation dosimeter that is capable of operating in at least two modes including a cumulative counting mode and a resettable time base mode to provide radiation levels over a predetermined period of time.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a solid state radiation dosimeter that generates an alarm condition when a predetermined and settable level of radiation has been exceeded.